There's Something About Mari
by J. Maria
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse. Sequel to You Were Never a Son of Mine.
1. Barely Make it Out the Door

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: I Fly by Hayden Panettiere (3:31)  
Words: 140  
A/N: Yeah, my computer decided to throw a hissy-fit and let itself get all jacked up and wouldn't let me access any of my files for like a week. So I ended up doing two or three '10 songs on random and written during the song length' challenges to myself. Mari Lockley's group popped out first.  
A/N2: Also? Taking requests for this year's B.I.C. Challenge. Hit up my profile to get more info.

_****___

There's Something About Mari

  
**Barely Make it Out the Door**

"No, you're not seriously leaving me -"

"Dean, suck it up. It's a five year old, not a demon -"

"You sure, Summers? You say _Cristo_ at it?"

"Dean, I've got other shit to deal with - like Kate going psycho on Spike when she saw him. I don't need your delusions on top of it," Dawn rolled her eyes. "Now, can you be a big boy and watch your sister already?"

Before Dean could say no again, Dawn was out the door, leaving the little girl holding his hand. She smiled up at him and Dean had a sinking feeling that he was so very screwed. He grabbed up his cell phone and dialed the only number he knew to - his brother Sam's.

"What's up, Dean?"

"Get your ass over here right now!"

"Dean, what's -"

"Now Sammy!"


	2. Anything Your Heart Desires

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: When You Wish Upon a Star from Walt Disney's Pinocchio (3:15)  
Words: 90  
A/N: These were written within the length of the songs and have only been edited for punctuation/spelling/capitalization. Also, for some crazy reason I thought the song came from Cinderella. I don't know why - there's no men singing in Cinderella except for the mice but whatever. Had a moment there.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
Anything Your Heart Desires

Mari turned in a circle, not really paying attention to her big brother Dean, who was pacing frantically. Her mouth curved into a big smile as she started humming.

"Hey, hey! Mari, what are you doin' kid?"

"Dancin'. Come dance with me, Deanie!" Mari squeezed her hands together, beckoning him to her.

"What?"

"C'mon, like Cindyrella! You be the prince and I'll be Cindy!" Mari giggled.

"Uh, I'm not a prince."

"Yes you are," Mari pouted. "You're a prince if I say you are. Now dance with me, Prince Dean!"


	3. And I Know That It Might

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: More Than Words Can Say by Alias (3:54)  
Words: 125  
A/N: Yeah - so this _might_ have happened in real life to my cousin at a family wedding. By me when I was extremely tiny and cute and could get away with it.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
And I Know That It Might

Sam must have been drinking too much last night, because he could not believe his eyes. There stood his big brother - who never had lived out a chick flick moment in his life - dancing with their half-sister to Disney's Greatest Hits. He kind of wished he had a camera right now, just to use it to torment Dean later.

Unfortunately, Mari spotted him before he could pull out his phone.

"Sammy!"

Mari pushed away from Dean, jumping off his feet and started climbing up Sam's pant leg. He groaned as she nearly toppled him.

"Mari, what are you doing?"

"Climbin' you like a monkey. Dawnie says she has to do it a lot, just to get through that thick Winchester head of yours."


	4. Changing Everything in Me

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: Without You Here by The Goo Good Dolls (3:59)  
Words: 141  
A/N: Mainly because I was thinking back on baby-sitting my nieces and little cousin as I was writing.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
Changing Everything in Me

Dean had never laughed so hard in his life. And it was because of a kid. Trippy. She was conked out finally, having inhaled a Happy Meal Sam had been forced to go get.

"How'd you get stuck with baby-sitting duty?"

"Dawn had to go diffuse a bomb."

"A what?"

"Kate was ready to shank the Vamp," Dean shrugged.

"Why?"

"Because he wasn't breathing? How should I know? Chick's crazy that way."

"Bu why is Mari with you?"

"Because Dawn was watching her."

"Why was Dawn watching her? I thought Samantha was going to take the kids to the zoo today," Sam frowned.

"Son of a -"

* * *

"Ten bucks says he called Sam," Dawn sighed, taking a lick of her ice cream cone.

"Another then says Sam reminded Dean about the zoo trip," Vi laughed as Dawn's phone started buzzing.


	5. Don't You Bring Me Down

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: Beautiful (Glee Version) by Mercedes (Amber Riley) (4:01)  
Words: 117  
A/N: Because it couldn't all be smooth sailing for them.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
Don't You Bring Me Down

"What did you do to the kid?" Adam shouted over the phone.

"We need you to get your ass over here so we can strangle Summers!"

"What did Dawn do _now_?"

"None of your business. Now just move your ass."

"What did you need me guys for again?" Adam frowned as Mari started screaming her head off.

"Make her stop!"

"What do you expect me to do? Sing her lullabies? You called the wrong brother!"

The line went quiet for a few minutes. Mari even paused to for a minute. Adam winced as the screaming got louder.

"Stop by the damn high school and pick up Puck and his damn guitar!" Dean shouted, snapping his phone shut.


	6. I Ain't Got All Night

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: (If You're Wondering If I Want You To) I Want You To by Weezer (3:28)  
Words: 94  
A/N: Manipulation and blackmail will get you _everywhere_.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
I Ain't Got All Night

Adam leaned against the truck, his eyes squinting against the sun. Football practice had just ended, and his half-brother was walking toward him, unhappy to see him there.

"What do you want?"

"The dumb-fucks are having a crisis."

"They not getting laid?"

"Worse," Adam sighed. "Dawn abandoned them with Mari."

"Huh?"

"She's pitching a fit and they need you and your guitar."

"And I'm supposed to care why?"

"Because if you don't care, I'm going to tell Rachel Berry," Cassie said, appearing from out of nowhere.

"Man, get your little psychic on a leash."


	7. It's Coming Clearer

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: It's Not Just Make Believe by Kari Kimmel (3:06)  
Words: 106  
A/N: Manipulation and blackmail will get you _everywhere_.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
It's Coming Clearer

"Why does Puck have a black eye?" Dean frowned at Cassie, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Adam sucker punched him. Over my honor. He was defending my honor," Cassie's grin widened.

"What honor?" Dean snapped, irritated beyond belief by the day's bullshit that had been heaped on his head.

"I wasn't defending her _honor_," Adam snapped, pushing past Cassie into the room.

"You really did! Puck told him to leash me, and Adam went all caveman to defend my honor! Like a prince, right Mari?"

"Course, my brothers are all princes!" Mari giggled, smiling with tears from her screaming fit still on her face.


	8. Lot You Could Learn

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: Head Spin by Collide (4:18)  
Words: 128  
A/N: Have you _tried_ arguing with a five year old kid's logic? (Okay, so it was an eight year old, but whatever).

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
Lot You Could Learn

"They're princes," Mari nodded, now bouncing between the two queen sized beds, jarring Adam and Puck who were only glaring at each other. Sam and Dean only frowned at the prince thing.

"We're not princes, Mari. Ask anyone."

"I said you're princes, Sammy!" Mari shrieked so loudly that all four males winced in pain.

"I wouldn't contradict her, she's a screamer," Cassie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"You save people, you help people and you never ask for anything in return. That makes you princes," Mari huffed, poking at the back of Puck's head. "Even though you should be nicer to Sarah and Rachel, you big meanie prince."

"I'm not -"

"Puck, don't make her squeal again," Dean quickly shut his little brother up.

"Whatever. Sure."


	9. You All Assume

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: Breaking the Habit by Linkin Park (3:16)  
Words: 98  
A/N: Its odd, that I had this same conversation (more or less) with a couple of my girl friends about having to hang out with my guy friends. Hmm.

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
You All Assume

"Why isn't Cassie here?" Rachel Berry frowned, sitting beside Dawn, Dean's girlfriend, and her friend Vi.

"Cassie got detained by Adam," Dawn smirked.

"And Mari?"

"She's bonding with her brothers."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's really good. They need to accept that they're a family," Dawn huffed. "And all that testosterone needed to be kicked in the nads already."

"Wow, you're spending way too much time with the boys," Vi shook her head.

"But then why am I here?" Rachel frowned at the exchange.

"Because you're part of the family, too. And I need quality girls only time."


	10. Do What We've Been Forbidden

Title: There's Something About Mari  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: I own Mari. Whedon, Murphy and Kripke own their people.  
Summary: All it takes is the threat of baby-sitting a small five year old to make even the biggest baddest guys shiver in their boots. Part of the Resurrected verse.  
Song: The Secrets in the Telling by Dashboard Confessional (3:24)  
Words: 113  
A/N: So, the end. Of this part. The Resurrected verse continues on and on and on and on (I think you get the drift)

__

**__**

There's Something About Mari

  
Do What We've Been Forbidden

"Do you think its safe to enter?" Dawn frowned at the eerie silence coming from the hotel room.

"We're talking about entering the room of the _Winchester_ spawn," Vi answered. "I don't think it'll ever be safe."

"Didn't Cassie's text tell you to come here immediately?"

The three women jumped at the sound of Sam's voice behind them. Three bags of food from Big Gersuns were in his hands as he looked down at them.

"Don't sneak up on me, Sam Winchester! I swear, you'd think he'd make more noise for being as big as he is! Stupid stealthy giant," Dawn huffed.

"Oh, you know you're in so much trouble, right?" Sam grinned.


End file.
